


Got Me Trippin' Like

by tomorrowisblue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan and Minho are #whipped, Entirely too much fluff, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, No degradation or feminization here sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, kind of, not literally they just love Felix a lot, we love soft kink in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowisblue/pseuds/tomorrowisblue
Summary: “Did you order something sunshine?” Chan asks, depositing the box on Felix’s lap before ruffling his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.“It’s nothing hyung,” Felix says, trying not to let his voice break at the thrill running through him. Channie has no idea what he just gave me.“If you’re sure,” Chan says, and Felix has to kiss the pout on his face away.Or Felix has a surprise for his boyfriends that they'll all enjoy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Got Me Trippin' Like

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IF YOU OR ANYONE YOU KNOW IS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC TURN AWAY RIGHT NOW SO WE DON'T ALL PERISH FROM EMBARRASSMENT
> 
> There's not nearly enough soft porn in the skz tag so I decided to write some. Thanks as always to my usual suspects I wouldn't have done with without you. 
> 
> I'm sorry the summary is terrible rip, this is technically unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Felix has had this planned for days, _weeks_ even, ever since he caught Chan staring a little too long at a mannequin in the window of a lingerie store across the street from Minho’s dance studio. Felix didn’t say anything about the blush on Chan’s cheeks or the way he could feel his boyfriend’s pulse racing from where their fingers were intertwined, content to let Chan drag him away when Chan’s alarm went off signaling the end of Minho’s class. 

Normally Felix misses his boyfriends when they’re gone, even though he’s come to terms with the fact that Chan’s a workaholic, staying late in the studio working on songs while Minho wakes up at the crack of dawn to get to his own studio to work on choreography for his latest showcase, something in him usually feels _wrong_ when he wakes up alone. 

Today feels different, today he gives Chan a peck on the cheek and lets Minho feed him some of his omelette before ushering them out the door, telling them how much he loved them and trying to play it cool until he heard the ding of the elevator telling him that he was actually alone. 

Felix pulls out his laptop with shaking hands, unable to believe that he’s actually going through with his plan to surprise his loves with the last thing they’d expect from him. 

Felix’s fingers clumsily type out the boutique’s website, losing count of how many times he has to retype it before getting it right and being bombarded by women sexily posing in lingerie on the site’s homepage. _Not exactly what he’s here for,_ he can’t help but laugh as he tries to find what he’s looking for. _Why are there so many_ kinds _of panties and what’s the point of having a string between your asscheeks_ , he wonders, quickly scrolling past half the options. 

Felix is half-tempted to give up and search somewhere else, not that he really knows where to look, until his eyes land on exactly what he’s looking for: a pair of baby blue _boy_ shorts, _they hit that on the head,_ he laughs, that upon closer inspection are made of a lace that he already wants to feel against his skin. The panties come in other colors, but Felix is _Felix_ afterall, and he knows what he looks best in, or more importantly, what his boyfriends think he looks best in, so he adds them to his cart and puts his payment information in before he can chicken out. 

**Thanks for your order! You should expect your package in 3-4 business days!**

_That’s a long time to wait,_ Felix thinks, erasing his search history before shutting his laptop and hoping that his blush will be gone by the time Chan and Minho get home. 

\---

Felix has been obsessively watching for the tracking status of the package, doing everything he can to make sure _he’s_ the one to get the box so he can hide it in the back of the closet, but of course a crisis with Jisung distracts him and before he knows it, Chan’s walking through their door with _the box_ . Felix thanks whatever god exists that he decided to spring for gift wrapping, because in Chan’s hands is a simple brown box with only the shipping details so for all anyone knows it could be _anything_. 

“Did you order something sunshine?” Chan asks, depositing the box on Felix’s lap before ruffling his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“It’s nothing hyung,” Felix says, trying not to let his voice break at the thrill running through him. _Channie has no idea what he just gave me_. 

“If you’re sure,” Chan says, and Felix _has_ to kiss the pout on his face away. Chan’s quick to deepen the kiss, Felix shoving the box off his lap in favor of pulling Chan onto him instead. Felix loses himself in the feeling of Chan’s mouth moving against his, content to let him set the pace until they’re panting into each other’s mouths and giggling like lovestruck teenagers. 

“Well don’t let me stop you,” a voice from the doorway says. 

“Hi kitten,” Chan says, turning to look at Minho with so much love it takes Felix’s breath away all over again. 

“Hi baby,” Minho says, voice tinged with love and something that sets Felix’s blood on fire. 

Felix watches them watch each other, fiddling with one of Chan’s rings until he decides that he wants Minho’s attention too. 

“Hyuuung,” Felix whines, making grabby hands at his boyfriend, biting his lip and widening his eyes in the way that he’s figured out makes Minho puddy in his hands. 

“Hi Lixie,” Minho says as he crowds into Felix’s space, ignoring the squawk from their boyfriend as he’s pushed off Felix’s lap. 

“Hi,” Felix says, waiting for Minho to close the gap between them, not bothering to hold in the whine when Minho turns away to look at Chan instead. Felix shivers, aware of the fact that Minho likes to tease him before giving him what he wants, letting his breath hitch when Minho pulls Chan into a filthy kiss right in front of Felix’s eyes. 

“Channie,” Minho says before they’ve even broken apart, “Should Felix get a turn?”

“I dunno,” Chan answers, looking at Felix enough to make him squirm, “he has been good.”

Felix can’t help the moan that leaves his throat at the praise, wanting nothing more than to show his boyfriends just how good he can be. 

“Is that true baby?” Minho asks, gently lifting Felix’s chin with his fingertips so Felix can’t look away. 

“So good,” Felix whines, “Wanna be good for you.”

“Just me?” Minho teases.

“You and Channie,” Felix stammers, breath hitching when Chan pulls Minho against his chest and hooks his chin over Minho’s shoulder. 

“Then be good for us,” Chan instructs, trailing his lips up Minho’s throat while Felix is helpless to look away.

Felix catches sight of _the box_ as Minho pushes him onto his back and lets his boyfriends erase every thought that isn’t _harder-more-yes-safe_ out of his head until they fall asleep in a jumble of limbs with whispered _i love you, sleep well_ s lulling Felix to sleep.

\---

Felix knows he should have tried on the panties before Minho left to pick up Chan at the studio but the fear of being caught coupled with the fear of his boyfriends being disgusted with him has kept him from even taking them out of the pretty baby blue box hidden under a pile of clothes at the very back of the closet. He’s almost positive he’s not misjudging Chan’s earlier reaction to seeing lingerie but the actual idea of his boyfriends seeing him in nothing but a pair of pastel pink lace panties is different than just Felix seeing Minho looking at a window display and that _terrifies_ him. 

The nagging voice in Felix’s head telling him that the panties were a mistake quickly gets drowned out by the voice whispering how _proud_ of him Minho and Chan will be when they see that he’s pulled off such a big surprise, and that voice is the one can’t help but listen to. 

Felix can’t help the way his breath catches when he almost reverently lifts the panties out of the box, relishing the way the lace feels against his palms and shivering at how the fabric is going to feel against the more _sensitive_ parts of his body.

He’s half hard by the time he gets his jeans and underwear off and ever-so gently slides the lace up his thighs, noticing for the first time the delicate bow that rests just above his cock once he pulls the panties up and delighting in the idea that this really is a present that his boyfriends will get to open. 

Felix loses track of time looking at himself in the mirror, cupping himself through the soft fabric and moaning at the feeling of his head catching on the lace when he moves his hand _just so_. As much as he wants to touch himself more, Felix takes one last look at himself before putting his jeans back on, trying to ignore the way the panties press even tighter into his skin in favor of splashing cold water on his face to hide whatever blush he’s sure he’s sporting. 

A text from Minho tells him that he and Chan are grabbing pizza on the way home, which means Felix has to wait _even longer_ for his boyfriends to get home and he can’t help the pouting emoji he sends back before putting his phone down and trying to get comfortable. 

Sitting on the couch just makes the fabric dig deliciously into his ass so he gives up on the idea of trying to sexily stretch out, pacing doesn’t help either so he decides to start setting the table, hoping that they’ll tell him how good he is for helping. 

Felix jumps at the sound of the front door opening, caught up in making sure everything is _just right_ , almost hitting himself with a knife that in hindsight they really don’t need but he couldn’t _not_ put the silverware out. 

“Dinner’s here,” Chan says, putting the pizza on the table.

“Can’t we just go straight to dessert?” Minho whines, trapping Felix against the fridge. 

“As fun as that sounds kitten,” Chan says, laughing at the way Minho flutters his lashes, “you know Lixie hates cold pizza.”

“Well we wouldn’t wanna upset Lix,” Minho agrees, nuzzling Felix’s neck and ghosting his fingers over his cheek. 

“‘M ok,” Felix whines, pressing into Minho’s touch and lighting up at the smile he feels against his throat. 

“We’re eating dinner,” Chan says, gently dragging Minho off Felix before taking his place and covering Felix’s face in butterfly kisses just to hear him squeal. 

“C’m on baby,” Chan says, taking Felix’s hands and pulling him towards the kitchen table. 

It’s not until Chan gently grabs his ass that Felix remembers his plan, the touch sending shivers down his spine as the lace rubs against his skin.

“Baby?” Chan asks, eyes darting between his hand and Felix’s ass.

“‘M sorry,” Felix murmurs, already regretting his stupid surprise. 

“What’re you sorry for angel,” Minho asks, voice dripping with concern so much that Felix can’t decide if he wants to hide or cry or both. 

“Can I see?” Chan whispers, grabbing at Minho’s hand to hold himself back from touching Felix which just makes Felix feel _worse_. 

Felix feels Minho’s eyes on him as he nods, letting Chan carefully unbutton his jeans, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the horror in Chan’s eyes when he sees what’s underneath. 

“Fuuuck,” Chan whispers at the lace peeking out above Felix’s zipper. 

“Lixie,” Minho gasps, “baby, look at us please.”

Felix has never been able to deny Minho so he does as he’s told, eyes darting between his boyfriends and getting stuck on the way Chan is biting his lip so hard it’s turning white and Minho is looking at him like he wants to devour him. 

Felix lets Minho press him into the counter, content to let his boyfriend push his jeans down his legs and doesn’t bother to hide his gasp when Minho lifts him onto the counter so he can kick the offending clothing all the way off. 

“Lixie,” Minho moans once Felix and the panties are on display, “Channie do you _see_ this.”

Minho’s words seem to break Chan out of whatever stupor he’s in, Felix can’t help but giggle at the way Chan opens and closes his mouth several times before stumbling to the counter and pressing himself into Minho’s side to be closer to Felix. 

Felix never thought he’d see his normally confident boyfriends look so unsure of themselves, but right now they’re looking at each other like they don’t know what to do with their boyfriend wearing lingerie. Minho keeps opening his fist and reaching to touch the panties but stopping himself before he gets too close and Chan’s entire face is already a lovely shade of red and Felix is hit with the force of how much he loves them. 

“Fuck baby,” Chan finally says, finally trailing his hands over the hem of the panties.

“Did I do good? Felix asks, looking up at Chan through his lashes as he waits for his boyfriend to respond. 

“So good,” Minho agrees, ghosting his fingertips over Felix’s cock and leaning into Chan’s space to whisper something in his ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” Chan whispers, dropping to his knees and pulling Felix towards him and Felix couldn’t look away even if he wanted to as Chan nuzzles his cock before dipping down and pressing kisses to his thighs. Minho swallows Felix’s moans when Chan finally mouths his cock through the lace. 

“You know he likes his hair pulled baby,” Minho whispers into Felix’s ears once they break apart. “You wanna make him feel good don’t you.”

 _Yes yes_ yes Felix thinks, quickly tangling his fingers in Chan’s hair as Chan figures out the best way to swallow him down through the fabric. 

“Good boy,’ Minho praises as Chan moans around Felix’s cock. 

“‘M close,” Felix whines, pulling one hand out of Chan’s hair and reaching for Minho. Minho lets himself be pulled closer but stops just before Felix can connect their lips. 

“Sorry baby,” Minho says, kissing Felix gently before putting his own hand in Chan’s hair and pulling hard enough that Chan pops off Felix’s cock with a whine. 

Felix wants _so badly_ to touch himself, to feel just how wet the front of the panties are from Chan’s spit and his own precum, he thinks he could get away with it while Minho kisses Chan senseless but when he reaches for his cock Minho tuts at him disapprovingly. 

“I thought you were gonna be good,” Minho says, eyes fond despite his words. 

“‘M sorry,” Felix whines, moving his hands so he’s sitting on them. 

“You can still touch us sunshine,” Chan says, gently pulling Felix’s hands out from under him and twining their fingers together. 

“You’re soft Channie,” Minho says, ignoring Chan’s pointed look because they all know that Minho’s just as soft. Minho melts into the kiss Chan pulls him into, Chan’s eyes twinkling as he locks eyes with Felix. 

Felix can’t help the whine that escapes at the sight of his boyfriends making out, torn between wanting to join them _now_ and wanting to wait for them to give him permission. Minho’s soft moans as Chan trails his lips down Minho’s throat, leaving kisses and bites in spots that make Minho go boneless just make Felix harder, and Minho’s smirk suggests he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

Felix _watches_ until Chan breaks away, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck when he sees the bruises already forming on Minho’s pale skin and he wants so badly to mark his boyfriends up that he’s almost crying at the thought of not being allowed to. 

Felix doesn’t realize a tear has escaped until Minho gently wipes the wetness off his cheek, following the touch with kisses against his eyelids and down his cheek until their lips meet. 

“Oh angel,” Minho whispers, continuing to press kisses all over Felix’s face, if he didn’t know any better he’d think Minho was trying to kiss each of the freckles dotting his cheeks. 

“You can’t keep him all to yourself,” Chan says once Felix is wriggling in Minho’s arms playfully dodging Minho’s lips.

“Oh, I think I can,” Minho laughs, cooing at Chan’s pout but stepping back so Chan can take his place in front of Felix. 

“What d’you need sunshine,” Chan asks, lifting Felix’s wrist to place a kiss on his pulse point and smiling when Felix shudders at the sensation.

“You,” Felix says, partially because it’s true and partially because he knows the reaction it’ll get from his boyfriends. 

“I think we should go to the bedroom,” Minho says, eyes darkening just like Felix knew they would. 

Felix squeaks when Chan scoops him off the counter, somehow making sure one hand is against his ass, Felix holding tight to his boyfriend’s shoulders as Chan toys with the lace clinging to his ass while they follow Minho down the hall. 

“Put him down baby,” Minho teases, “or I’ll make you hold him while I fuck him.”

 _That_ sounds like a plan to Felix and while wall sex is fanastic that’s not what any of them want right now. 

“Promises, promises,” Chan laughs, kissing Felix’s forehead before laying him on the bed. 

Minho wastes no time climbing on top of Felix, lacing their fingers together before bringing their hands over Felix’s head, Minho nipping at Felix’s lip before pulling away.

“Can you keep your hands there baby,” Minho asks, soothing the bite with a kiss once Felix nods his head. “Good boy.”

“Now what are we gonna do about these?” Minho asks, running his hands up and down Felix’s hips while Chan trails his fingers along Felix’s cock. 

“Wanna keep them on,” Felix whines. 

“Sunshine, we don’t wanna hurt you,” Chan whispers. 

“What if Channie ate you out, angel?” Minho says. “That way you can keep them on and show us how pretty you are.”

“ _Please_ ,” Felix whines.

“Channie?” Minho asks, like there’s any way Chan would ever turn down a chance to eat either one of them out. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Chan pleads, already getting a pillow to put under Felix’s hips. 

“Hold your legs angel,” Minho says, “I’ll help if you need it.”

Felix scrambles to pull his knees up, not caring how desperate he looks as he puts himself on display for them. 

“Beautiful,” Chan whispers, pupils completely blown already. 

“ _Please_ ,” Felix begs, digging his nails into his thighs so he doesn’t reach out and touch Chan. 

“Look at you begging so nicely,” Minho says, gently running his fingers through Felix’s hair, “and look at Channie, so desperate to get his tongue in you.”

“ _Chan_ ,” Felix whines, “please.”

Chan doesn’t waste anymore time, crawling across the bed until his head is between Felix’s legs and nuzzling Felix’s inner thigh, so close to where Felix wants him but frustratingly far away. Felix feels Chan smiling against his thigh as he sucks a mark into his skin, taking his time teasing him until Felix squeezes his thighs around Chan’s head and Chan pulls away with a laugh.

“Patience sunshine,” Chan says, diving back in and placing another kiss to Felix’s thigh. 

“ _Minho_ ,” Felix whines, sighing happily when Minho chuckles before kissing him. 

Felix breaks their kiss with a choked out moan when Chan uses the distraction to kiss his hole through the lace he insisted on keeping on, not realizing how intense the feeling of the fabric pressing against him would feel until Chan’s pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle and gently licking into him. 

It doesn’t take long before Felix is a writhing mess, fucking his hips down onto Chan’s tongue trying to get _more_ and arching off the bed when Minho starts palming his neglected cock through the lace where he’s so hard it’s almost painful. 

“Look at you,” Minho whispers, “falling apart so nicely for us.”

“Wanna be good,” Felix chokes around another moan. 

“So good angel,” Minho agrees, digging his finger into Felix’s slit at the same time Chan swipes his tongue across his hole. 

“Want more,” Felix whines, “please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Minho says, “but if you want to keep the panties on we won’t fuck you.” Felix could _sob,_ he wants that so badly, but Minho hushes him with a kiss and tells him again that they don’t want to hurt him. 

Felix wants so badly to be filled but he can’t help but balk at the thought of taking the panties off, _this was a surprise, don't’ ruin it_ , so he’s willing to go without being fucked for the night. 

Chan pulls himself away from Felix’s ass with a _filthy_ slurp, wiping at the drool sliding down his chin and gently prying Felix’s hands off his thighs so he can stretch Felix’s legs out on the bed, kissing up his body until he reaches Felix’s lips. 

“Hi,” Chan whispers, giving Felix a goofy smile that’s entirely out of place when his tongue was just inside him. 

“Love you,” Felix says, “now _do something_.”

“Brat,” Chan laughs, nipping at Felix’s bottom lip before pulling away completely. 

Felix doesn’t get a chance to whine at the loss before Minho takes Chan’s place, capturing Felix’s lips in a bruising kiss before moving down his chest and sucking a nipple into his mouth, making Felix arch of the bed to get closer to the warm heat. 

Minho gives Felix’s other nipple the same attention, staying there until Felix pushes his head away from oversensitivity and sucking marks down Felix’s chest until he reaches the panties. 

“D’you wanna come yet angel?” Minho asks, biting a mark into Felix’s hip while he writhes against him. “You’re so good for us, you should get a reward.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Felix sobs, writhing as Minho’s mouth closes over his cock.

Felix pushes himself onto his elbows so he can watch his boyfriend between his legs, Minho looking up at him through his lashes and hollowing his cheeks to take Felix deeper. Felix shudders when he feels Minho swallow around him with a moan like he knows exactly how good he looks sucking cock. 

Minho hums around Felix’s cock, easing off when Chan’s hand finds its way to the base so they can make him fall apart together. 

“Come for us,” Chan whispers, sliding a finger into Minho’s mouth alongside Felix’s cock, and Felix comes down Minho’s throat with his boyfriends’ names on his lips. 

Minho swallows as much as he can, letting a few drops dribble down his chin just so Chan will lick him clean, immediately rutting against each other until they’re coming all over each other’s stomachs like all they cared about was getting Felix off. 

“Good boy,” Minho giggles against Chan’s lips. 

“Mmm,” Chan agrees, kissing Minho one more time before turning his attention to where Felix is boneless on the bed. “I think Lixie needs a nap.”

“Lixie needs to be cleaned up first,” Minho says, eyes stuck on the spit and come soaked panties clinging to Felix’s body. 

“Yeah yeah,” Chan whines, “I’m going, I’m going.”

“Love you,” Minho calls after him, collapsing next to Felix and pulling his boneless body into his arms. 

“”S I good?” Felix slurs, already half asleep. 

“You were so good, angel,” Minho promises, pushing Felix’s sweat soaked hair off his forehead, “this was such a nice surprise.”

“‘M glad,” Felix whispers, snuggling deeper into Minho’s chest. 

“Did you think we wouldn’t like it?” Minho asks, gently lifting Felix’s chin until their eyes meet. 

“Dunno,” Felix mumbles.

“Baby,” Minho says, eyes fierce, “we’ll _always_ be happy with whatever you give us. You know that, right?”

“Scared you’d think it was weird,” Felix whispers, feeling tears prickling at the back of his eyes. 

“It’s _never_ weird Felix,” Minho promises, “that was one of the hottest things I’ve seen.”

“Yeah?” Felix asks.

“Did we not show you how much we liked it?” Minho teases just as Chan climbs back onto the bed with a warm washcloth. 

“You were incredible,” Chan agrees, kissing Felix’s cheek and looking at him with so much love that he feels like he’s going to burst. 

Minho takes the washcloth from where it’s dangling in Chan’s hand, gently wiping the come from their stomachs and taking the opportunity to tickle Chan until he collapses onto the bed. 

“Shhh,” Felix whimpers, cuddling into Chan’s pillow. 

“I don’t think so angel,” Minho says, pushing Felix onto his back so they can clean him up.

“I guess we’re throwing these away,” Chan says, peeling the panties off Felix and kissing his hip in apology when Felix hisses in discomfort. 

“They might be more ruined than Lixie,” Minho agrees, using the washcloth to clean the mess off Felix’s thighs and stomach, placing his own kiss to Felix’s hip when he tries to push him away. “It’s ok angel, almost done.”

Once Minho’s satisfied that Felix won’t wake up sticky he tosses the panties and the washcloth onto the floor and lets Chan arrange them how he wants, which means Felix is pressed up against Minho’s chest with Chan half on top of Minho and Felix drifts off to sleep feeling nothing but loved. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm @mystlcboy on twitter if you wanna hang.


End file.
